


Making friends...

by Daina



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Humor??, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Ajax sigue torturando a Wilson para intentar despertar su gen mutante, a Wilson se le ocurre otro modo de conseguirlo, y que tal vez también permita que Ajax deje se estar tan serio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Del personaje de Deadpool sólo conozco lo que vi en la genial película de Ryan Reynolds, así que pido perdón de ante mano si hay detalles que se alejan de la historia original, sobre todo referente a Ajax. Un personaje que me encantó pero que me hizo preguntarme: ¿por qué es así este chico? pues en la película no se explicaba nada de él. Así que una amiga me propuso un fic y salió este.  
> Para los que hayan leído otros fics míos, comentar que este es bastante más explícito y salvaje, pero que dado el tema creo que era lo más apropiado. Y siendo Wade Wilson de quien estamos hablando, que se lo toma todo como una broma, pues creo que el resultado es menos desagradable de lo que podría parecer... Ya me contáis.

Los gritos de Wilson resonaban en las paredes del laboratorio clandestino, si es que aquel edificio abandonado tenía algo de laboratorio.  
Al principio Ajax, como principal responsable del “Taller”, había sido el encargado de hacerle la presentación sobre lo que le harían en los próximos días. Y aunque debía reconocer que tal vez había sido demasiado duro con él, lo cierto era que ya estaba harto de presentar la situación a los conejillos de indias como algo “no del todo agradable”, sólo para que al final la realidad fuera mucho más dura y acabaran volviéndose locos… Mejor dejarles las cosas claras desde el principio.

Aparte de eso, Wilson no era como los demás. Lo supo desde el primer instante en que le vio. Cuando, pese a ser quien estaba atado a una camilla y tenía prácticamente todo su cuerpo destrozado por el cáncer, también era quien no dejaba de insultarle y soltar bromas nada graciosas…  
Bueno… lo de la lechuga entre los dientes sí que había sido gracioso…

Ajax sonrió para sí al recordar aquel momento. Había sido hacía una semana y nada había cambiado desde entonces. Pese al continúo estrés al que le estaban sometiendo, tanto físico como psicológico, el gen mutante de Wilson no terminaba de salir a la luz, consiguiendo con ello curarle el cáncer y convertirle en un superhombre.  
Los gritos no habían cesado desde aquel instante, motivo por el que ahora Ajax estaba en la otra punta del edificio, intentando no oírle ni imaginarse el dolor que estaba experimentando.

No lo consiguió. Y eso que él ya había olvidado lo que era sentir dolor, a raíz de que le eliminaran los nervios para desarrollar su capacidad mutante y convertirse en una máquina de matar.  
Tal vez por eso le estaba costando tanto dejar de pensar en el último juguete del Dr. Killebrew para experimentar. Parecía mentira pero Wilson era el único que había conseguido que sonriera en los últimos años… décadas, aunque fuera con un chiste a su costa,  
Y es que mucho antes de que dejara de sentir físicamente, había dejado de hacerlo emocionalmente.

De pronto los gritos cesaron, indicando el final del turno de los “médicos”. Oyó las pisadas de los mercenarios a los que habían contratado para aquella misión (los únicos capaces de soportar el tormento al que se estaba sometiendo a otro humano) saliendo de la nave. Fue su turno de salir de la celda. Una habitación en la que llevaba viviendo desde hacía meses, pero que seguía sin ver como un hogar pese a que estaba allí las 24 horas del día.

Caminó por los laberínticos pasillos, oyendo de fondo el llanto de algunos conejillos de indias. El sonido lastimero sólo le hizo sentir asco por esas personas: ¿acaso no se habían ofrecido ellos a formar parte del experimento para curarse? ¿No era mejor un pequeño tormento a cambio de seguir vivo, tal vez incluso ser inmortal? No. La gente ya había olvidado lo que era conseguir algo con el sudor y la sangre, y sólo eran capaces de ofrecer lágrimas.  
Al pasar junto a la habitación de Wilson, no le extrañó que desde allí no salieran sollozos. Él era demasiado hombre para llorar y encima hacerlo a solas, como esperando que un salvador viniera a rescatarle simplemente porque sí. Tal vez fuera demasiado gracioso, pero también era demasiado listo para seguir creyendo en los cuentos de hadas.  
Sin embargo, sí que le extrañó el sonido que salía de la habitación: un leve silbido entonando una cancioncilla que le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
Curioso, Ajax abrió la puerta y observó el interior en penumbras. Wilson estaba quieto, parecía dormido. ¿Tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas?  
Probablemente. Últimamente pensaba en cosas muy extrañas y tenía sueños de lo más inapropiados.

\- Hola Francis. ¿Vienes a colocarme la almohada?

La voz de Wilson, que estaba indudablemente despierto, le hizo temblar un poco. No tanto por saberse descubierto, sino sobre todo porque hubiera sido Wilson quien le descubriera.  
Estuvo tentado de marcharse sin decir nada pero eso sería incluso peor. ¿Desde cuándo se escondía? ¿Y más de un moribundo atado a una cama?  
Abrió la puerta de par en par y encendió todas las luces. Sonrió cuando Wilson cerraba los párpados con fuerza, dolido por la potente luz, pero la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando observó su estado.  
Tenía el cuerpo tapado con una sábana pero las manchas de sangre y sudor no dejaban dudas sobre el estado en que se encontraba ese cuerpo.

\- Te agradezco el esfuerzo –siguió Wilson cuando pudo abrir los ojos, ya más habituado a los alógenos situados sobre su cabeza-. Por desgracia, se os ha olvidado poner una almohada.

\- ¿Es que nunca te cansas de ser tan gracioso?

\- Veo que eres tú quien no se cansa de preguntar… Aunque me sorprende que todavía no me hayas hecho la pregunta del millón –alzó una ceja juguetona. Un gesto que no casaba nada con su rostro ojeroso y demacrado.

Ajax decidió que Wilson se había ganado una recompensa sólo por el esfuerzo de querer hablar pese a llevar más de diez horas sufriendo una terrible tortura. Si no le fallaba la memoria, hoy le había tocado el baño de hielo. Después de tanto frío, el muchacho se merecía un poco de calor, aunque fuera de manos de su torturador.  
Se acercó lentamente a la camilla donde Wilson seguía atado, dejando que las pisadas de sus botas resonaran en el suelo metálico. Al llegar junto al cabecero, bajó muy despacio la cabeza hasta situar los labios a un centímetro de su oído.

\- ¿Cómo me llamo? –preguntó lentamente, acariciando cada sílaba de la pregunta.

Wilson no respondió. Pasaron cinco segundos en los que los labios del carcelero siguieron prácticamente pegados al oído de su preso, y siguió sin decir nada.  
Comprendiendo que el juego ya había terminado, Ajax se retiró lentamente, pudiendo por fin mirar a Wilson a la cara.

  
\- Creo que me he empalmado.

El tono burlón de Wilson, el mismo de siempre, esta vez no le resultó tan gracioso. Gruñó con desagrado y, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dio tal puñetazo en el estómago que Wilson se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

\- Lo digo en serio –siguió hablando Wilson, apenas volvió el aire a sus pulmones- Antes de convertirte en el mandamás del pedófilo, ¿te dedicabas al porno? Porque déjame decirte que con esa cara y esa voz, te forrarías haciendo ciertos trabajitos… -ladeó un poco el cuello para ver mejor su trasero, enfundado en unos pantalones bastante ajustados- O si dejabas que te los hicieran a ti, si eso es lo que te va…

El nuevo puñetazo fue más salvaje, esta vez en la cara. Ajax se sintió mejor cuando notó la sangre caliente en sus nudillos. Y de nuevo la leve alegría se borró de un plumazo cuando Wilson le guiñó un ojo, como si no acabara de romperle el labio.

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Lo tuyo es el rollo sado, ¿verdad? Vestirte de cuero y azotar culos desnudos. Sí, eso te pega mucho más.

Incapaz de controlar su ira, Ajax le agarró del pelo con tal fuerza que se quedó con un mechón de pelo en la mano. Al verlo en su mano recordó que no había sido tanto por la fuerza bruta, sino por el hecho de que Wilson estaba en estado terminal de cáncer.  
“Y aun así, sigue bromeando cada vez que recibe un golpe”, pensó Ajax, asombrado, observando con curiosidad el cuerpo demacrado bajo la sábana.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, guapetón?

Ajax se mordió la lengua para no decir lo primero que pasó por su mente. También apretó los puños para no golpearle de nuevo, pues eso no haría ningún bien a nadie.

\- Me preguntaba cómo es que sigues vivo.  
\- Debo ser más resistente de lo que os creíais.

El hombre al mando asintió, dándole la razón, pero prosiguió con su examen visual.

\- ¿No has pensado que sería más fácil simplemente dejarte morir? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Así se acabaría todo tu sufrimiento.  
\- Lo siento. Pero he venido a jugar –alzó de nuevo una ceja, a modo de pregunta, tras lo que observó la parte de la sábana que cubría su entrepierna, y que estaba un poco más abultada que antes- ¿Y tú?

Ajax descubrió la cada vez menos sutil erección de su preso, y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Incapaz de decir una simple palabra, dio media vuelta y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.  
Pero no fue tan rápido como para no oír el grito de Wilson.

\- ¡No te pongas así, Francis! ¡Deberías sentirte alagado!

Ya en su cuarto, Ajax no se sentía para nada alagado. Se sentía ofendido y sobre todo furioso consigo mismo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para que ese payaso lo interpretara todo mal? ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera transformado una amenaza en una especie de juego erótico?  
No, imposible. Ese tal Wilson debía estar más loco de lo que imaginaba, si ante una situación de vida o muerte podía empalmarse con esa facilidad, cuando no había hecho nada que indicara que se sentía atraído hacia él. Si había ido a verle era sólo para asegurarse de que seguía vivo, y luego porque le había sorprendido la canción que estaba silbando.  
En realidad, había entrado para preguntarle qué música era aquella. Y al final no sólo no lo había descubierto, sino que incluso había dejado que ese cretino se burlara de él.  
En el fondo se lo tenía merecido por dejar que se metiera en su cabeza con esa facilidad.  
¿Por qué demonios permitía que lo hiciera?

Al principio pensó que era sólo porque había descubierto su verdadero nombre y se emperraba en pronunciar una y otra vez un nombre que odiaba con toda su alma.  
Pero debía reconocer que esa obsesión que tenía con Wilson, por borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, había estado ahí casi desde el primer instante en que le vio.  
Pero ¿por qué?  
Tal vez lo mejor era terminar lo que había empezado. Si él continuaba con la tortura, daba igual cuál fuera el resultado, podría centrarse en lo importante y olvidarse de una vez por todas de esas imágenes que poblaban sus sueños desde el mismo día en que conoció a Wilson.  
Estaba decidido. Mañana pondría fin a su obsesión con Wade Wilson.

**********

\- Francis, ¿has venido a verme? No sabes la ilusión que me hace.

La voz cantarina de Wilson era lo peor con lo que podía encontrarse Ajax cuando entró en la sala de experimentos a la mañana siguiente…  
Pero en el fondo también era lo mejor, pues así le quedaba claro lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No te hará tanta ilusión cuando haya terminado contigo –respondió con voz átona, dejando caer al suelo una enorme bolsa de cuero.  
\- ¿Eso es una promesa? –preguntó el hombre atado, tratando de ver lo que había en la bolsa-. Cuidado que voy a empezar a creer que estás muy interesado en mí. En plan, hondamente interesado en mí.  
\- ¿Jamás vas a cerrar la boca? –gruñó, apretando los puños con rabia.  
\- ¿Para qué cerrarla cuando puedo hacer cosas muy divertidas con ella? A no ser, claro –le miró de arriba abajo-, que lo que quieras es cerrármela tú.  
\- Te aseguro que voy a disfrutar mucho con esto.

Sin dar más explicaciones, sacó de la bolsa de cuero un puño americano y, tan pronto se lo hubo colocado entre los dedos, golpeó el estómago, pecho, costillas y rodillas de Wilson.  
Con cada golpe que fue dejando a lo largo del cuerpo, el sonido de huesos y piel rota fue seguido por quejidos y gritos de dolor.  
Sin embargo, tan pronto como los golpes cesaros y Ajax tuvo que parar, el rostro cubierto de sudor a causa del esfuerzo, de Wilson sólo salió una escandalosa carcajada.

\- Vamos, Francis, esperaba más de ti. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –preguntó sin poder respirar, pero más por la risa que no dejaba de salir de su boca-. Pensé que tú eras el jefazo.

Rabioso, Ajax observó todo el material de tortura que había a su disposición. Vio los cables eléctricos y tuvo una idea. Sin mediar palabra, sacó su cuchillo favorito del cinturón y rajó de arriba abajo el pobre pijama que llevaba puesto Wilson desde el primer día.  
El frío aire del laboratorio golpeó el cuerpo desnudo del mercenario, pero silbó de admiración cuando Ajax terminó de arrancarle la ropa.

\- ¡Eso está mucho mejor!

Ajax hizo oídos sordos y se aproximó a los cubos de agua helada que había en un extremo del laboratorio. Tan pronto como tuvo uno en la mano, volvió junto al cuerpo desnudo de Wilson y vertió el agua; repitió la operación con los otros dos cubos, hasta dejarle completamente empapado.

\- Joder, qué fría está.  
\- No te preocupes –esta vez sí le respondió, incluso con tono juguetón- Te calentaré enseguida.

No había terminado de hablar cuando llevó uno de los cables electrificados al pecho de Wilson, y miles de voltios recorrieron su cuerpo.

El hombre atado se retorció de dolor, el buen humor desaparecido por completo.  
Satisfecho con el resultado, Ajax siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su prisionero, colocando primero la punta del cable en el pecho, justo debajo del hombro, luego en el estómago, cadera y muslos. Y con cada leve roce, lo suficientemente corto como para no matarle pero para que le produjera todo el dolor posible, las luces de la habitación parpadeaban al producirse una bajada de tensión.  
Paró de suministrarle descargas cuando el olor a quemado impregnó su olfato. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante el desagradable olor.

\- La verdad, pensé que te referías a otra cosa cuando me dijiste que me ibas a calentar.

La voz de Wilson, aunque era mucho más débil de cómo la había escuchado hasta ahora, sorprendió muchísimo al torturador.

\- ¿Todavía tienes ganas de bromear?

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Francis –explicó Wilson un poco molesto-, estoy desnudo y atado a una cama. A mi lado hay un tío como tú, con una ropa que le va a estallar de lo ajustada que la tiene, con una cara que está hecha para vivir de rodillas, y que no hace más que repetir que me va a hacer cosas “muy malas” -hizo el gesto de las comillas y todo, pese a estar atado y apenas poder moverse-. Esto tiene más pinta de película porno que de tortura.

Ajax tardó en encontrar una respuesta.

Jamás se habría imaginado, y ya llevaba años dentro de la profesión de mercenario y torturador, que alguien le soltaría algo así cuando no tendría ni que tener fuerzas para respirar.

\- Como quieras.

Al igual que antes, Ajax no dio explicaciones sobre lo próximo que iba a hacer. Realmente se dedicó a improvisar, según lo que veía y la primera idea que se le ocurría, siendo el único objetivo que los gritos de Wilson (y no su constante, desconcertante y francamente contagiosa risa) no cesaran.

Una hora más tarde, tras probar con fuego, cera, cortes y agujas debajo de las uñas, Ajax empezaba a quedarse sin ideas.  
Y Wilson, el cabezota y “parece mentira que se esté muriendo” Wilson, seguía esperando, como si el juego no hubiera hecho más que empezar.  
Ajax miró a su prisionero con cierta impotencia. Ahora mismo sentía que era él quien estaba atado de manos y pies, y no al revés.  
Y su impotencia debió ser bastante clara, pues al final fue Wilson quien le miró con cierta lástima.

\- Vamos, Francis. ¿Por qué haces esto realmente?

Aquel nombre le sonó peor que nunca, prácticamente igual a como lo escuchó durante años en el pasado, y gritó de rabia al tiempo que se subía de una salto en la cama. Se sentó en el pecho de Wilson, una rodilla a cada lado de su cabeza, y comenzó a golpear su cara sin descanso.

\- Deja. De. Llamarme. Así.

Intercaló cada palabra con sendos puñetazos de cada mano, y cuando ya no tuvo nada más que decir siguió destrozando sus mejillas, nariz y pómulos, no parando hasta que su rostro no estuvo completamente cubierto de sangre.  
Esta vez sí que hizo un buen trabajo, pues Wilson perdió el conocimiento al décimopuñetazo.  
Pero eso no le impidió retomar la conversación tan pronto como despertó.

\- ¿Sabes? Detecto cierta rabia reprimida relacionada con ese nombre –dijo como pudo, con el labio hinchado a más no poder-. ¿Acaso te llamaba así el primer cura que quiso darte algo más que la comunión?

La pregunta, un ejemplo más de lo tocapelotas que podía llegar a ser Wade Wilson, tuvo un resultado distinto en esta ocasión.  
Y en lugar de seguir golpeándole hasta que volviera a desmayarse, Ajax se bajó de la cama sin decir nada.

\- Ups. ¿No me digas que he dado en el blanco?

El tono burlón de Wilson fue menos evidente esta vez. Aun así, Ajax no se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera le miró cuando respondió:

\- No sabes nada de mí.  
\- Ni tú de mí –contraatacó, viendo que Ajax había perdido un poco de garra-. En eso estamos a la par.  
\- Sé que viniste arrastrándote porque no querías morir –le miró por encima del hombro-. Y al final lo vas a hacer pero sólo después de sufrir como un cerdo.  
\- Ahora no estoy sufriendo mucho –se permitió sonreír y todo, pese a tener el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y heridas- ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no me puedes hacer más daño? –suspiró exageradamente, como si en el fondo le diera pena Ajax- Al menos descansa un rato hasta que vuelvan los jefes. ¿Qué demonios? Tú eres el jefe. ¿Por qué no lo demuestras de una vez y haces algo que te divierta?

La pregunta sorprendió al torturador.  
Dio media vuelta y observó a su preso.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que esto no me está divirtiendo?  
\- Pero podrías divertirte un poquito más –respondió con retintín-. Después de todo, has sido tú quien ha querido desnudarme.  
Ajax supo que las mejillas se le enrojecieron pese a no sentir el calor que acompañaba a esa reacción fisiológica. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para que su prisionero no lo viera.  
\- Estás enfermo.  
\- Y tú eres un jodido reprimido –escupió Wilson, de repente muy enfadado- ¿Crees que no he visto cómo me miras? Sí, dices que es para ver las heridas y nuevos sitios donde inflingirme dolor, pero canta un poco que todas esas zonas estén TAN cerca de mi polla.  
El hombre de intensos ojos claros apretó con más rabia los puños, pero no se dignó en responder. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo le serviría a Wilson para seguir metiéndose con él.

No cayó en la cuenta de que el silencio tampoco era una opción…

\- No pasa nada, Francis –siguió, en tono más reconciliador-. No hay nada de malo en que te gusten las pollas. Y yo mismo admito que la mía es una muy bonita… -miró su propio cuerpo- Si fuera tía me la chuparía… O si fuera tú… -devolvió la atención a su carcelero y se dio cuenta, con gran sorpresa, que Ajax también le estaba mirando-. Adelante. Ahora estamos solos –susurró-. Y prometo no decírselo a nadie.  
Ajax tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba segundos observando el cuerpo de Wilson, con especial atención su miembro endurecido… ¿Cómo podía empalmarse en plena tortura? Se preguntó Ajax.

¡Y por qué demonios le importaba eso!

Furioso consigo mismo, le dio un último puñetazo en la cara antes de salir de la sala de tortura.  
Y al igual que el día anterior, no se marchó lo suficientemente rápido como para no oír el último comentario de su, en teoría, preso:

\- ¡Sólo por eso, mañana me tendrás que hacer dos mamadas!

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Ajax tenía pensado tomarse el día de descanso. Todavía no tenía claro por qué, pero estar con Wilson le agotaba física y moralmente. Tenía la sensación de que, en cuanto cruzaba la puerta de su celda, tenía que medir cada palabra, cada acción e incluso cada gesto, pues de todos y cada uno de ellos Wilson se aprovecharía para sacarle de quicio.  
Y el cabrón sabía muy bien lo que hacía.  
Por desgracia, la bendita paciencia que estaba teniendo con Wilson (con cualquier otro hacía mucho que ya le habría pegado un tiro), no fue aprovechada por su víctima en cuestión.

No debían ser ni las once de la mañana (allí dentro era muy difícil averiguar qué hora era, pues no había una sola ventana al exterior), cuando uno de sus hombres le mandó un recado del mismísimo Wade Wilson.  
¿Y desde cuando los mercenarios contratados se dedicaban a hacer de recaderos entre torturador y torturado?  
Soltando un suspiro de agotamiento, Ajax se preparó para visitar a su última pesadilla.

\- Me han dicho que querías verme.

Pese a seguir atado en la cama y con cara de evidente incomodidad, Wilson sonrió al verle cruzar la puerta.  
¿Quién demonios hacía algo así?: sonreír a la persona que llevaba torturándote desde el mismo día en que llegó.

\- Hola, jefe.

El saludo, aunque extraño, sí que agradó a Ajax.  
La primera buena noticia que tenía desde hacía días.

\- Veo que por fin entras en razón.

Pero Wilson desaprovechó rápidamente el buen humor de su torturador.

\- ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo, Francis? –esperó unos segundos para que Ajax respondiera. Cuando esos segundos pasaron pero Ajax no dijo una palabra, Wilson siguió- Aceptaré el silencio y la cara de estreñido como un sí… Verás, en el fondo no me gusta ir de graciosillo. Hago eso sólo para que la gente no vea lo acojonado que realmente estoy –alzó una ceja, como preguntándole si le seguía hasta ahora. El rostro de Ajax no cambió un ápice y Wilson decidió no perder más el tiempo-. Y por eso mismo, tampoco me gusta bromear de cosas que está claro que son serias para ti.

Silencio nuevamente. Wilson empezaba a preguntarse por qué demonios había decidido llamarle. ¿Es que no veía que quería hacer las paces con él?  
Bueno… Tampoco tenía nada que perder si lo seguía intentando.

\- Pero… -continuó el preso-. No he podido evitar preguntarme por qué eres así de capullo –Ajax gruñó por lo bajo sin moverse de si sitio-. En fin. Tiene que haber un motivo para que te dediques a torturar a la gente porque sí. Y está claro que no es para ir buscando mutantes perdidos por el mundo… Así que… -movió la mano lo poco que le permitieron las correas-, háblame, Francis. Libérate conmigo y dime ¿qué te hicieron de pequeñín para que, cuando creciste, además de convertirte en un tío muy grande, muy malo y que está muy pero que muy bueno, también fueras esa alma torturada que eres ahora?

Ajax cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho. Una postura que, además de acentuar loss músculos de sus brazos, ya de por sí visibles, permitió dejar claro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

En el fondo eso eran buenas noticias para Wilson: a esas alturas ya pensaba que la paciencia de Ajax era inexistente.

\- Está bien. No me lo cuentes sino quieres. Pero al menos no seas tan estúpido como para no permitirte un dulce, simplemente porque un capullo te dijo de pequeño que eso estaba mal.

La cara de Ajax mutó, mostrando ahora cierta sorpresa. Apenas fue perceptible, pero digamos que Wilson estaba muy concentrado en el hombre que tenía delante, como para darse cuenta de cada mínimo detalle.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –le guiñó el ojo-. ¿Por qué no pasar un buen rato los dos? –la sorpresa de Ajax fue más visible. Miró disimuladamente el cuerpo de Wilson, pero no tanto como para que su prisionero no se diera cuenta- Te propongo un plan… Se supone que tú estás aquí para torturarme, ¿no? ¿Sabes que para los heterosexuales, ser sodomizados es una de las peores torturas a las que se les puede someter?

Ajax tragó saliva y se esforzó en seguir con su pose de indiferencia.

\- Tú no tienes pinta de heterosexual –dijo con voz grave.  
Wilson se mordió la lengua para que no se notara su buen humor. ¡Había conseguido que Ajax le hablara! ¡Y además que le prestara atención! ¿Era o no era el mejor?

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy como aparento ser. Que es para que no veas lo acojonado que realmente estoy. Lo cierto es que sería horrible para mí que me obligaras… por ejemplo… ¿a que te la chupara?

Ajax alzó una ceja sin darse cuenta, terriblemente intrigado por lo que acababa de decir. Volvió a hacerle un chequeo completo a su prisionero y Wilson se esforzó por quedar bien ante su escrutinio… Todo lo bien que podía quedar estando atado de pies y manos a una apestosa camilla.

Los segundos que pasaron hasta que Ajax reaccionó se hicieron eternos para los dos.  
Finalmente el hombre al mando (Ajax) se terminó de aproximar a la camilla y, con facilidad, se subió a ella, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de Wilson. No dijo nada ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Wilson (se suponía que aquello iba a ser una tortura), y siguió aparentando que era él quien estaba al mando.

Bajó lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón, dejando que el sonido metálico resonara en la celda, y liberó su incipiente erección.  
\- Abre la boca.

Wilson no tardó en obedecer… ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran obligándole a hacer algo que supuestamente no quería, y separó los labios. Todo ello sin dejar de mirar a su torturador.

\- Eso es… -murmuró Ajax, metiendo lentamente su polla en la húmeda cavidad-Despacio. Como si no supieras lo que estás haciendo.  
Wilson gimió por lo bajo, pero no quedó claro si era porque no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba haciendo, porque aquel comentario había estado fuera de lugar… o porque le había puesto increíblemente cachondo tanto el comentario como el notar la carne dura y caliente del otro.

Ajax intuyó que fue por lo último, pues Wilson se esmeró en su tarea encomendada… a la fuerza, y se esforzó en lamer, chupar y succionar todo lo que pudo dada su precaria posición.

Ajax no tuvo reparos en facilitarle la tarea agarrándole del pelo y obligándole a levantar más la cabeza, lo que aprovechó para inclinarse más y meterle toda la polla en la boca.  
Una vez encontró una postura más cómoda, comenzó a penetrar su boca, sin pausa y sin un ritmo moderado para que tuviera tiempo a habituarse a la sensación.  
Lo último que Ajax quería era que Wilson disfrutara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Wilson por chupársela, sumados a los de Ajax por metérsela hasta el fondo y ahogarle con su miembro, no sirvieron de nada.  
A los diez minutos de haber empezado, viendo que la erección no sólo no había crecido, sino que comenzaba a perder resistencia, Ajax se dio por vencido y bajó de la camilla.

\- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? -preguntó Wilson cuando vio que se subía la cremallera- Siempre pensé que se me daría mejor.  
\- No puedo sentir nada.

La respuesta de Ajax sorprendió a los dos: a Wilson por lo que había dicho, y a Ajax porque ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había hablado… ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que dar explicaciones?

\- ¿Cómo?

Ante la curiosidad de Wilson, no tuvo más remedio que responder. Sabía que no pararía hasta que no le hubiera explicado qué pasaba, así que mejor quitarse ese trago cuanto antes para marcharse de una vez de allí.

\- No soy capaz de sentir nada. Mis terminaciones nerviosas están muertas… Y eso afecta a todo mi cuerpo.

Esta vez fue Wilson quien tragó saliva, pero no porque estuviera disfrutando.  
Empezaba a entender por qué Wilson tenía siempre esa cara de amargado y estaba tan cabreado. Él también estaría igual si el famoso dicho de “lo que necesitas es echar un polvo” dejara de tener sentido… Porque daba igual la cantidad de polvos que el pobre Francis echara, o a los conejillos de indias a los que obligara a chupársela, él seguiría igual. Sin sentir nada

\- Joder, qué putada.

El comentario de Wilson, de total compañerismo, no fue entendido así por Ajax, quien soltó un gruñido de rabia antes de marcharse de la sala, dejando atado a su prisionero.

Pero los dos tenían claro que era Ajax quien se sentía más prisionero ahora mismo.

**********

Días más tarde, Ajax estaba en su celda… su habitación. Llevaba días sin salir de allí y sin que nadie le molestara, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Por fin había conseguido dormirse, tras horas dando vueltas en la cama, cuando captó un extraño ruido… Parecían pisadas.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y en un segundo se puso en cuclillas en la cama, en posición de defensa. Al segundo siguiente encendió la luz para poder ver a su atacante.  
Encontrarse con Wade Wilson, llevando tan sólo unos pobres pantalones rasgados por mil sitios, no es lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó al tiempo que bajaba de la cama y recorría los dos metros que le separaban de Wilson para agarrarle del cuello-. ¿Cómo has conseguido soltarte? –exigió, levantándole del suelo con la mano bien aferrada a su garganta.

Wilson intentó hablar, pero no poder respirar dificultó bastante la acción. Entornó los ojos, con bastante calma dada la situación, pidiéndole que le soltara.  
El hombre de ojos claros lo hizo, pero no sin antes soltar un gruñido de desagrado.

\- Gracias –dijo con dificultad Wilson, mientras fingía colocarse mejor una ropa inexistente-. Yo también me alegro de verte.

\- Responde la pregunta –pese a que mantenía las distancias, Ajax abandonó la posición de defensa. Sabía que Wilson no era rival para él y que podría frenarle en un segundo si intentaba algo.

\- ¿Sabes que yo también soy un asesino profesional? –preguntó Wilson en lugar de responder, incluso un poco molesto –Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he escapado de sitios mejor vigilados que este.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?

\- ¿Tú que crees? –preguntó, ofendido- Se supone que ibais a curarme el cáncer y convertirme en un superhombre. ¿No es ese el motivo por el que estamos todos aquí?

\- Llevamos semanas intentando despertar tus genes mutantes –le recordó Ajax, sin entender realmente por qué parecía estar tan ofendido.

\- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que seáis unos incompetentes? –negó con mofa y desagrado al mismo tiempo, dando un paso en dirección a Ajax.

Ajax, por su parte, se cansó de aquel tira y afloja.

\- Sigues sin responder por qué estás precisamente aquí.

\- Porque tú eres el motivo por el que quería soltarme, claro –puso un puchero bastante ridículo- Estos días te he echado de menos -canturreó.

\- El sentimiento no es mutuo –respondió Ajax, bastante más serio.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así –se quejó… Y parecía que estaba siendo sincero-. Sólo quería saber si no te ofendí cuando… ya sabes –señaló la entrepierna del hombre-, no conseguí despertar a la bestia.

Ajax apretó los dientes y gruñó, dispuesto a darle el primer puñetazo, pero Wilson levantó las manos en señal de paz.

\- Lo digo en serio, Ajax.

El hombre paró en seco.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Ajax… ¿No es así como te llamas?

\- ¿Por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre?

\- Hombre… Si voy a dejar que me folles, mejor tener claro ese tema… Para que no haya confusión cuando te pida que vayas más rápido…

Ajax se quedó perplejo durante casi un minuto.

\- ¿Has venido aquí para que te folle?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Contrario a lo que la gente piensa, nunca me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se quitó los pantalones y se subió a la cama, colocándose rápidamente a cuatro patas.

\- ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó por encima del hombre cuando vio que Ajax seguía en su sitio.

\- Será una broma.

\- Por supuesto que no –sonrió de medio lado- Y por esa tienda de campaña que tienes ahí abajo, intuyo que a ti tampoco te lo parece… -viendo las dudas en Ajax, que seguía paralizado en el sitio, no le importó darle un último empujón para convencerle… Acercó una mano hacia la entrepierna abultada, acarició muy

sutilmente la tela del pantalón con la yema de los dedos, y sonrió de medio lado cuando Ajax cerró los ojos y soltó un levísimo gemido de placer.

Ajax se sorprendió antes el sonido que había salido de sus labios sin su permiso, y dio medio paso atrás.  
Pero al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Wilson, decidió vengarse de él… aunque fuera esta vez dándole justo lo que pedía.

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón y un segundo después ya estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. Miró con rabia a Wilson, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada, y rápidamente se colocó detrás de él. Puso una mano sobre su cadera, buscando equilibrio, mientras que con la otra se quitaba de un tirón la camiseta.  
Completamente desnudo, Ajax se concedió un segundo para observar el culo dispuesto de Wilson… y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, le penetró de una sola embestida.  
El grito de dolor de Wilson era justo lo que esperaba (y necesitaba oír) para no parar.

Pese a no sentir dolor cuando entró en el orificio tan prieto, y por supuesto sin estar suficientemente lubricado, Ajax no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor. Eso tenía que haber dolido sí o sí.  
Aun así, no se le ocurrió parar. Todo lo contrario: disfrutó con ganas la sensación de presión sobre su polla (afortunadamente para eso no hacían falta las terminaciones nerviosas) y siguió embistiendo al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en la piel de Wilson. El sonido de sus gruñidos de dolor, al compás con el golpear de sus testículos contra el culo de Wilson, fue música para sus oídos.

Delante de él, Wilson trataba como podía de aguantar los embistes de su torturador (por elección propia, eso sí), y se aferraba a las sábanas, intentando mantener el equilibrio y darle, aunque fuera sometiéndose, la mejor respuesta por su parte para que disfrutara del momento. Y por los gruñidos que oía detrás de él, cada vez que tocaba fondo con una fuerza brutal, Wilson apostaba a que no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo.  
Incluso, pasados unos instantes, se podía decir que estaba empezando a disfrutar…

No era la primera vez que le daban por culo, aunque reconocía que Vanessa se lo había tomado con más calma cuando le metió aquella polla de plástico gigante, y por supuesto había usado antes lubricante para que la experiencia fuera, cuanto menos, satisfactoria para los dos.  
Ajax no había hecho nada de eso (tampoco es que pudiera esperar otra cosa, se suponía que aquello era una tortura), con lo que los primeros minutos habían sido justo eso: una completa tortura, donde Wilson no dejaba de gritar y las lágrimas de dolor seguían acumulándose en sus párpados cerrados por el dolor.

Pero cuando Ajax ya había cogido el ritmo de sus penetraciones, y junto a la sangre a causa de la abrasión comenzó a notar el líquido preseminal de su torturador, todo fue mucho mejor… Sí, seguía escociendo de cojones, pero al menos esa polla tan enorme ya cabía en condiciones en su casi virginal ano, con lo que podía disfrutar un poquito y todo. Especialmente cuando Ajax, entre el sin fin de embestidas, consiguió acertar en su próstata y… la oleada de placer que sintió fue francamente interesante.

El gemido de Wilson cuando rozó su próstata (lo supo porque el cuerpo del castaño tembló de pies a cabeza, y no por el dolor), llegó hasta las partes más recónditas del cuerpo de Ajax, incluyendo sus recuerdos más profundos.

Dio un par de embestidas más, las más brutales de todas, pero el placer de Wilson no disminuyó, y varios gemidos agudos salieron de sus labios hinchados. Ajax empezaba a dudar de quién estaba disfrutando más con aquella supuesta violación…

Así que salió rápidamente del culo de Wilson, antes de que le diera tiempo a gemir de nuevo. Le alivió ver que Wilson protestaba porque hubiera parado, pues aquel no era el objetivo de la nueva manera de tortura. Se suponía que tenía que someter a Wilson contra su voluntad para que se sintiera dolido y humillado…

_“En el fondo te gusta, ¿verdad, Francis?”_

La voz de su pesadilla de infancia sonó tan clara en su cabeza, que era como si la escuchara por primera vez. Como si volviera a estar en ese cuartucho asqueroso y su padrastro viniera a visitarle después de haberse encargado de su madre.  
En aquellos días, aunque jamás disfrutó de sus caricias, sus susurros o incluso sus miradas, el muy cabrón siempre le decía que sabía que en el fondo le gustaba… Hasta el punto de que Ajax terminó pensando que tal vez era verdad. Y que tal vez aquel monstruo estaba allí porque él quería que estuviera con él, usándole a voluntad.

No quería que pasara lo mismo con Wilson. Se suponía que aquello era una tortura, por el amor de Dios. ¿Desde cuando el torturado era el que más disfrutaba?

Desde que su víctima se llamaba Wade Wilson.

Decidió acabar de la manera más rápida posible: Buscó los calzoncillos que acababa de quitarse y, sin mediar palabra, se los metió a Wilson en la boca hasta el fondo, casi ahogándole. La mirada de disconformidad y miedo llegó rápidamente a los ojos de Wilson, y Ajax se sintió mejor. Aquel gesto acababa de confirmar que era la misma clase de monstruo que fue su padrastro, pero aquella línea fue una que cruzó hacía mucho tiempo (la misma noche en que le cortó el cuello), y ya no había marcha atrás.

Parte de él se odió a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pues aquella no dejaba de ser la idea de Wilson para ayudarle y no se merecía que lo pagara de ese modo con él. Pero en el fondo decidió que era mejor así. Mejor aceptar de una vez por todas lo que era, y al menos no terminar de volverse loco.

Satisfecho con la decisión que había tomado, volvió a penetrarle y reinició con ganas las embestidas, más fuertes que antes, disfrutando de los gemidos camuflados por los calzoncillos sucios en la boca de Wilson.

Oh, sí. Mucho mejor. Así Ajax podría aparentar que a ninguno de los dos les estaba gustando lo que estaban haciendo.

La sensación de superioridad, de estar siempre al control, mejoró cuando Wilson no pudo soportar más el embate de las penetraciones, y acabó cayendo de bruces en la cama, ofreciendo completamente su culo.  
Ajax clavó sus uñas en la piel de las caderas de Wilson hasta el punto de que brotara la sangre, y Wilson gruñó de dolor cuando la siguiente penetración hizo que brotara un poco más de sangre de su ano.  
Pero también consiguió que el canal estuviera más resbaladizo, por lo que la polla de Ajax pudo deslizarse con más facilidad por el culo de Wilson, y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Seguía sin sentir el placer asociado al sexo que todo hombre debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos, pero al menos sí sentía placer por ver que Wilson, esta vez, no estaba disfrutando tanto.

Ajax perdió la noción del tiempo. En ningún momento bajó el ritmo o la fuerza de sus embestidas. Sabía que podría estar así durante horas. Ya bastante milagro había sido que consiguiera tener una erección, pero su “pequeño” problema con las terminaciones nerviosas que no tenía, hacía que el momento de mayor placer, el necesario para tener un orgasmo, tampoco llegara.  
Pero estaba bien así… Cuanto más tiempo siguiera abusando de Wilson, que ya había llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera se movía, mucho mejor.  
Sin embargo, necesitaba llegar a un final. Aunque sólo fuera para sentirse como una persona y no una máquina…

De pronto Ajax supo cómo poder hacerlo. La clave estaba no en darle a su cuerpo la orden de tener el orgasmo, sino a su cerebro.  
Soltó la cintura ensangrentada de Wilson y subió las manos por su espalda, parando las embestidas. Una vez colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tiró de él para obligarle a quedarse de rodillas, y le quitó el calzoncillo de la boca para poder oírle. Ahora necesitaba oír su voz.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme, Wilson? –preguntó en su oído. Un susurro que tenía más de tierno que de advertencia.

Wilson tardó en responder. Se apoyó en el hombro de Ajax, agotado, y asintió con dificultad.  
De pronto el prisionero gimió. Un gemido de placer. El que sintió tan pronto como Ajax agarró su débil erección y comenzó a masturbarle.

\- Entonces, sé buen chico y gime para mí.

Tan pronto como le dio la orden (eso sí era una orden), comenzó a embestir de nuevo, acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas con el de su mano derecha sobre la polla de Wilson.  
El miembro de Wilson comenzó a endurecerse rápidamente y un leve gemido de indudable placer salió de sus labios.

\- Eso es –jadeó Ajax en el oído de su prisionero, sin parar de embestirle-. Dime que te gusta.

\- Ajax…

No era lo que había pedido pero también funcionó.  
La voz rota, gutural y llena de deseo de Wade Wilson consiguió que Ajax sintiera algo, lo más parecido al placer que había experimentado en años.

Sorprendido y aliviado a un tiempo, vio que su propia erección aumentaba y que todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación ante la llegada inminente del orgasmo.  
Dio más rapidez a los movimientos de su mano, queriendo que fuera Wilson el primero en correrse, pues necesita oír su grito de placer. Y cuando éste por fin llego, largo, profundo y grave, Ajax encontró la paz que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando… y se dejó llevar.

Llenó el culo de Wilson con un placer exquisito, sintiendo al mismo tiempo la mano manchada del semen de su prisionero… Si existía la felicidad, esa era de color blanco.

Salió de Wilson con calma, casi diez minutos después de haber terminado de vaciarse. El cuerpo de Wilson seguía temblando pero esta vez a causa del frío y el dolor. Fue consciente entonces de su cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas. Ajax sonrió satisfecho ante aquella visión, y esta vez no hubo rastro de remordimientos.

Por fin había aceptado su naturaleza, con todas sus ventajas y defectos.  
Eso era algo que siempre le debería a Wilson, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era recompensarle curándole del cáncer. Daba igual a qué precio.

Se vistió con calma, observando el cuerpo maltrecho de Wade Wilson, y llamó a uno de los guardias para que llevaran al prisionero de vuelta a su celda. No le afectó el modo en que el mercenario le miró cuando no tuvo dudas de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Al contrario, se sintió halagado por lo que había hecho y porque la gente lo supiera.  
Esa era una sensación mucho mejor que la de sentir placer o dolor: Sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mientras se llevaban a Wilson, más muerto que vivo y con el semen todavía escapándose de su culo, decidió que mañana probaría con la cámara de vacío para despertar su gen mutante.  
Era algo arriesgado, pero a cambio le salvaría la vida a Wilson. Incluso cabría la posibilidad de que le hiciera inmortal.

Wilson le estaría eternamente agradecido…

 

                                FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, tanto para los fans de Deadpool como para los que me conocías por otros fics Sterek y J2.  
> Comentar que no he renegado de esas parejas y que pronto podré empezar a subir el nuevo fic Sterek "Road To Perdition". Definitivamente el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. 
> 
> Y por otro lado, aprovecho para comentar otras novedades con respecto a mis otros escritos. La novela que publiqué hace tiempo "La Camarera de la Gran Vía", ya está en formato ebook, además de en papel, así que ya lo puede conseguir quien quiera, da igual la distancia y sin problemas de transporte. Es un thriller que ha conseguido más de 5000 descargas, por lo que intuyo que está gustando, pero que no está teniendo mucho movimiento en cuanto a ventas, por lo que os pediría que por favor le dierais la mayor difusión en redes sociales. Cuanta más gente sepa que exista, más posibilidades hay de que alguien decida comprarlo. 
> 
> La web de la editorial es http://2deletras.es/catalogo/la-camarera-de-la-gran-via/  
> Y también lo podéis encontrar en Amazon: amzn.to/1pEFJB7
> 
> Un millón de gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Prometo compensarlo con nuevos fics y libros ;)


End file.
